The method according to the invention is an improvement in the granulating method described in Example XVII (at column 3, lines 28-30) in U.S. Pat. No. 4,1006,991. The method of this Example is especially advantageous, because it opens the possibility of adding a liquid enzyme preparation, e.g., an ultrafiltrate, directly to the granulating drum, without necessity for first isolating the enzyme from the fermentation broth as part of a solid composition.
Even though this method for production of granulates possesses many advantageous features many characteristics of the product are open to improvement, such as a more narrow particle size distribution, higher physical strength of the granulate, and higher enzymatic activity of the granulate.